rpbleachfandomcom-20200213-history
Renneta Neo
General Name: Renetta Truth Nicknames: Miss Truth, Neapolitan (Neo) Age: 24 D.O.B: January 4th, 1991 Race: Human (Quincy) Gender: Female Blood Type: Hematopoietic Chimerism (A+ and B-) Sexual Preference: Autophiliac (sorry boys and girls) Marital Status: Unknown Appearance Height: 4'9'' Weight: 100 lb Hair: Brown, Pink, and White Eyes: Brown, Pink, and White Skin: Very Pale Body type: Hourglass She wears a white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants, and gray boots with very high heels. Under her jacket is a black corset, curved in the middle of the bottom, exposing her hips. She also wears a multitude of necklaces, which hang haphazardly around her neck. She does often change her outfits, but always keeps the colour coordination the same--white, pink, and brown. She has expensive tastes in everything that she owns, but will usually pick up curiosities as well--things that interest or hold her attention. Renetta's most noticeable characteristic is that of her eyes. Having been born with complete heterochromia iridum, her left and right eyes are two distinctly different colours; Brown and a light Pink. Depending on if she is using Blut Vene or Blut Arterie, her eyes swap colours. Her hair is a mix of bubblegum-pink, chocolate-brown, and vanilla-white--which has earned her one of her nicknames; Neapolitan or Neo for short. It flows in swirls down to her lower back, and it near always kept and styled very well. Personality Something happened to Renetta, or maybe she was just always like this--but whatever the reason, she no longer possesses the capacity for empathy. Some might call her a psychopath, and in some ways it would fit; she is free from empathy thought is very capable of masking that fact. Her actions are very controlled and calculated--but she has no problem putting herself and others in extremely dangerous situations. Her main motivation is her own amusement, and this leads many to believe that she takes joy in watching lesser beings suffer--this is however untrue, as Renetta will not bother to even acknowledge the existence of a non-spiritually aware being if they do not have something to offer her (such as a nice cup of coffee). She takes great pride in her skills with swordplay and unarmed combat, and generally everything else about her. She is a narcissist, plain and simple, to the greatest stereotypical magnitude possible--save for ever feeling envious of someone. She believes, truly believes, that she is entitled to whatever she wants, that all people exist for her amusement, and that the greatest image in existence is her own reflection. Renetta thrives on Chaos, she loves the constant change and challenge associated with it. She constantly is creating it in her wake, often using it as a means to an end, or simply an end in and of itself. Likes: -Her own reflection, and just generally herself -Great Coffee -The finer things in life -Things that pique her curiosity -Meeting new spiritually aware people -Proper manners Dislikes: -Those whom she has given her attention, who neglect/ignore her, or otherwise do not treat her with the proper respect -Bad Coffee -Stagnation History Renetta Truth was raised by a multinational paramilitary shadow organization called "The Shadow". There is no official record of this organisation, but their goals were simple--to eliminate any threat to non-spiritually aware peoples from the things that go bump in the night. Renetta was trained in a number of martial arts, the training was designed to push her beyond the limits of what a normal human being would ever be capable of; coupled with an education designed for tactics, espionage, and supernatural occurrences any child would be crafted into a nearly perfect psy-ops warrior...nearly. To see this imperfection removed, The Shadow employed a number of surgeries and gene-therapy to introduce the Quincy genetics into an otherwise normal human being. Through the gene-therapy Renetta's eyes, hair, and even blood type changed--adopting some of the qualities that the Quincy who's genes which were used to give Renetta her powers had. Renetta eventually grew beyond The Shadow, and ventured out into the world of the living to find something interesting. After hearing through 'Mirror Mirror' that New York had an unusually high concentration of spiritually aware people, Renetta traveled there from Paris France where she had spent the last few months. Although she encountered a few people at the 'Little Light' bar and cafe, Renetta grew bored of her search--and instead opted to use Hollow bait to draw out a big enough threat to get the attention of the worth while people in the city...and it worked. Powers and Abilities Renetta is a master of deception and subterfuge, and has been lying for so long that it is nearly compulsive for her at this point. Since she does not speak, she has had time to develop control over her non-verbal cues, and understands how to read them in others. Renetta can create a mirror wall wherever her weapon has moved which reflects both light and the presence of Reiryoku. These walls vary in strength depending on the size of Ginto used. The larger the ginto, the stronger or larger the wall can be. They can be used to used to defend against attacks, reflect light based attacks (though can be broken by powerful light-based attacks), and if broken through cause damage (shattering through mirrors will do that). The mirrors can be seen through by Renetta as if they were not there, and given enough time she can create a small shelter which will provide protection and obscure her presence. Renetta can change or create reflections on any reflective surface, including her Spiegelhaus walls. These images can be used to confuse and disorient opponents, and bait them into crashing through Spiegelhaus walls, and wasting their resources. When used in combination with her first ability Spiegelhaus, she can effectively make her walls invisible and effect what is produced upon them. Schrift (Epithet) The 'R' (Reflection) is Renetta's Epithet. This ability can be used to forge a mirror containing the reflection of a person's soul. To be used, there needs to be explicit and full permission given OOC. The reflected inner world or spirit core of an OC will show the inner most aspects of that character, and allow Renetta to interact with them. Other Items Renetta is currently looking to acquire a modification to her umbrella that will help her hide the other races. She also posses an umbrella with a Stiletto-esque Seele Schneider hidden within the length of it, attaching at the handle. The blade and umbrella have been modified with Ginto to harm spiritual beings. She always carries with her a mirror, because it always has her most favorite thing in the world in it. Renetta's weapon takes the form of the pink light emanating from her parasol and the razor sharp stiletto concealed within it. She refers to his weapon as 'Lügender Spiegel'(Lying Mirror), and considers it her most deadly weapon. It is the power of deception, and is used as the basis for all of her abilities. After her escape from The Shadow, Renetta took with her a single barrel dragoon flintlock pistol with an antique style of crack loading which only some shotguns have in this day and age, the wear on the finish makes it appear as if it was over a hundred years old; curiously, the barrel perfectly shaped to fit any size of Ginto. 'Ginto:' Statistics (-)= Blut Vene -= Blut Arterie Interaction Cliff Notes Renetta communicates via text, and occasionally when she feels like using sign language (which she has shown to be proficient with in American, French, and German Sign Language FSL, and DGS respectively). Most assume she is mute, in reality she just doesn't bother talking with people. Unless you have had other interactions with her, or you've asked about during an interaction with another OC, assume your character doesn't know she doesn't talk. OC Relationships Trivia -Renetta's theme is Flawed Design by Stabilo (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-SHNE8vaLEY) -Renetta is capable of speaking, she has just never met anyone she felt was worthy of her effort--this is most commonly interpreted as her being mute. -Renetta loves Ice-Cream Quotes "..." "Bang." "Perfection." "The Answer Is Simple. I Simply Must Provide More Encouragement For Them." Gallery EijnkXq.jpg Renetta 3.jpg Renetta 4.png Renetta 5.png Renetta 6.jpg Out of Character Info Eastern Time Zone (UTC-05:00) Category:Quincy